Adieu
by Turkish
Summary: I was watching the ending of The Real Folk Blues and I asked myself why it became so bright... This short story in a way explains that and gives an account of Spike's last journey.


1 Adieu  
  
Vicious and Spike stood facing each other. Spike held the hilt of Vicious's blade. It was cold… Just like the man himself. Vicious's mouth moved but Spike heard no sound. He did not ever hear the sounds uttered from his own tongue. He saw Vicious's foot with the gun slide forward. He threw over the sword. Both the cowboy and the serpent drew their arms.  
  
Vicious felt a ton of bricks fall on him. It pushed his backwards yet he stood his ground. The pain… The pain… He saw the red spurting from his wound… His teeth clenched hoping to null the pain. His life passed… Julia, Titan, the Red Dragon… in a matter of seconds. He felt himself fall on the dusty ground. He heard the faint thump… It was distant… What was this? He couldn't have died… Impossible… His thoughts were ever far away now… It went black… Darkness… Perpetual… Endless…  
  
Spike felt the steel run through his stomach. He heard Julia's words ringing with clarity in his mind. He could see the scarlet life flowing from the gash. He did not buckle… He stayed standing. He was strong. He would end his life strongly. He did not fear the death but how he died. Things grew bright. He hobbled down the stairs, clenching his wound. He saw the faces of awe and horror etched in the looks of the men. He smiled a smile of joy, it seemed. He held out his finger and pointed at the men. They were transfixed on this man…  
  
"Bang…"  
  
Spike saw himself it seemed. He saw his body fall to the ground. He could feel himself drifting away. He saw himself… flying. Over building over cloud. The brightness was all around him now. He turned from the sight of himself. He wished to know where he was floating off to. He saw a figure in the distance. "An angel?" He wondered. He saw the flowing gold hair. He kept drifting towards the figure. Julia… it was not just any angel… it was his angel. He saw the smile on Julia's face. She was smiling. Birds flew behind her. He slowly drifted into her arms… He was on a course with her. He couldn't have veered away from her if he tried… which… he would never do…  
  
"Julia… what are you doing here?" Spike stuttered out as he held her in his arms.  
  
The golden haired goddess returned his embrace. "I was waiting… for you…"  
  
Spike held her tighter. She did the same. They began to drift away together. Spike looked off into the distance and saw the surface of Mars… of the world of men… He turned toward the pull. It was pulling them further into the clouds. He saw a light at the end. It looked like it would take an eternity to reach it. Spike pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep breath in and blew the smoke out through an opening in his lips. The smoke flew behind him abruptly… Julia just gazed at him lovingly. He held her with his arm over her shoulder. This was their journey. They were making it together. The brightness began to fade away… It became dark. He saw small lights all around him. Julia looked around, beauty glistening in her eyes. Spike spotted a strange star. It began to flicker unlike a normal star. It slowly faded from view. Ever so slowly... The two just stared. Julia hung her arms around Spike's neck.  
  
"It's like we're watching a dream…" Julia said  
  
"Yeah…" Spike responded caught in the beauty of the star  
  
The brightness returned and a large, golden gate appeared in front of them. Both just gazed at it for a period of time. Spike just sighed after a while.  
  
"I guess a new dream begins here." He said  
  
Julia just nodded.  
  
Spike dropped his cigarette to the ground. The gates opened as if on cue and the two walked into the brightness ahead of them. Spike's head turned around and looked back. He could no longer see Mars nor the clouds nor the sky. Julia gripped his hand. He just kept staring…  
  
"We'll see you again… somewhere…"  
  
The cigarette fell to the ground as if in slow motion. It just floated there in the air before it hit the ground. It fell and seemingly disappeared into the surface, engulfed by white… The star also at this moment faded from the sky… The swimming bird's star has now gone to the great lofty realm where the great spirit awaits us all… 


End file.
